monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic: The Adventures of Goji Chapter XVIII: The Battle for Revalius
The Blooded Sea was red like blood, just as it's name suggested. But It was Nigrum Cor's home. Because of his presence, The water is always scalding hot. Nigrum Cor heard about the death of his three deviljho "friends", but he was not fazed. After all, they were weak! They were expendable. But one thing that he knew was that Goji was after him. maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon enough. So he waited. For two nights he waited, and then, he sensed him! Goji was here. Goji landed near the shore. Miki got off of him, afterwards, Goji reverted from Rathalos form. He yelled. "NIGRUM COR! I AM HERE!" Then the waves began to stir as Nigrum Cor rose from the depths. Goji.... At last we meet, for the LAST TIME! You will never beat me. I AM NIGRUM COR! THE TRUE DRAGON EMPEROR! KNEEL BEFORE ME! Goji did not. Instead, he turned into a Gravios, and unleashed his heat beam, towards Nigrum Cor's face! The Beam did not hurt him. HA! DO YOU THINK THAT A GRAVIOS' HEAT BEAM WILL PHASE ME? I AM YOUR DEATH! And with that, Nigrum Cor swiped his tail at Goji. Even in the form of a Gravios, the hit hurt. It sent him towards a ruined Castle, which happened to have spikes on it. The spikes punctured Goji's left wing, causing him pain. Nigrum Cor was now on the move, headfing towards Goji's vulnerable position. Miki shot Nigrum Cor's wounded eye with an arrow. This caused Nigrum Cor pain. Goji got himself up. He then turned into a Giant Deviljho, about half the malevolent Elder Dragon's size, something he did not do before, and Bashed into Nigrum Cor's body, sending him towards a volcanic rock wall. Nigrum Cor retaliated with a Fire ball towards The Brute Wyvern body, which hurt Goji. Then, seeing the opportunity, Nigrum Cor sent a Fire Ball towards Goji's stomach, and lashed at him with his claws. The blow sent Goji towards a Dragonator spike, peircing his leg. When Goji got free, he was subjected to another slash. This sent Goji towards the Scalding water. It burned, and Goji got to shore, limping. He collapsed near a volcanic rock wall. Miki rushed to Goji's body, as he reverted. Goji was coughing up blood. Miki held Goji's broken body to her arms. "Goji..." Nigrum Cor laughed. What is this? You have a mate Goji. I will be merciful as to destroy you both. IF you two have any last words, then tis is the time to say them! Nigrum Cor's Wing plates began to glow. MIki knew that she and Goji may die today. So she made it matter. "Goji... If you can still hear me.... I... I love you." She kissed Goji. And as Nigrum Cor Fired his fire beam from his wing plates, Out of nowhere, A wing shielded the lovers from the attack. Nigrum Cor was surprised. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? '' Miki opened her eyes, and saw that Goji's left shoulder sprouted a Teostra's wing. Then Goji's eyes opened. They were pure yellow. Goji began to change, and turned into something Miki has never seen before. A creature spoken in legend, revered as a holy beast of light. It was the Paladin Teostra. Goji Roared, and took to the skies. He used his power of the light to make hardened spears of light, and sent them towards Nigrum Cor's chest. peircing his hide. This was the first time Nigrum Cor felt pain in this area. He shot fireballs at Goji, but Goji evaded every one. Goji then made a storm of light spears, and sent every one towards Nigrum Cor's chest. Nigrum Cor roared in pain and denial. ''If Hurricurse could not defeat me alone.... How could you? Goji did not have to answer. "Because He was not alone!" Miki yelled Goji readied an Energy sphere in his mouth, and closed it, then fired a large beam of Hardened light, which pierced through Nigrum Cor's dying body, and caused it to explode. Goji landed near Miki and reverted. "Miki... Remember when you told me that you loved me. That gave me the strength to fight on. I have something to say. I love you too." Then they shared a kiss, and after what seemed like an eternity... They broke apart. "Now Miki... Lets end this war together." The End Category:Project Xenos Category:Fan Fiction